


Baby Brother

by grayblebayble (orphan_account)



Series: Little! Paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jewish Character, Non-Sexual Age Play, broganes, matt is mentioned for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grayblebayble
Summary: Shiro has always been like a big brother to Keith. Prequel toI Cradled You In My Arms





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WackyWire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyWire/gifts).



Shiro ran a towel through his dampened hair. “Okay, next week we need to work on emergency protocol.”

“Sure thing.” Matt sat down and began to tie his shoes. “Also, nice job with the simulator today.”

“Thanks, you too with the control panels.”

Matt nodded. “See you next week!” He waved.

Shiro waved back. He quickly got dressed and took his things from his locker.

_ 10 unread messages from Keith Kogane _

_ “Hey Shiro, I know you’re probably busy right now. But whenever you’re done could you meet me at my dorm? _

_ -Sent at 2:57pm _

_ “I just had a panic attack and I think I’m slipping.” _

_ -Sent at 3:01pm _

_ “George is away because of a family emergency. So yeah.” _

_ -Sent at 3:15pm _

_ “Hey, again. I’m really freaking out. Text me when you’re done?” _

_ -Sent at 3:30pm _

_ “Shiro? Are you there?” _

_ -Sent at 4:42pm _

_ “Hello?” _

_ -Sent at 5:13pm _

_ “b _ _ ruder? ikh bin terafeyd” _

_ -Sent at 5:25pm _

_ “ _ _ antshuldigt” _

_ -Sent at 5:49pm _

_ “ _ _ ikh bin antshuldigt bruder ikh gehat a tsufal” _

_ -Sent at 6:10pm _

Shiro slung his bag over his shoulder and ran to the dormitories. It didn’t take him long to reach Keith’s room. He fumbled with his keys and burst through the door.

“Keith?”

A small cry caught Shiro’s attention from the corner of the room.

“Bruder!” Keith held out his arms.

“Oh, Keith baby–” Shiro scooped him into his arms. “I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner. Our training session ran late and then the simulator broke down and–”

“Bruder.” Keith sobbed.

Shiro brushed back a strand of Keith’s hair. “I’m here, kiddo.” He leaned his forehead against Keith’s. “Can I clean you up?”

Keith nodded. Shiro easily carried him into the bathroom. He sat Keith on the floor as he began running the warm water.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby. Accidents happen. It wasn’t your fault.” He reassured. “Do you want my help getting those yucky clothes off?”

“Please?”

Shiro stripped off Keith’s wet clothes and placed him into the tub. He gently started washing his hair and body. Keith sniveled. Shiro hushed him as he rinsed his long locks under the shower head.

He drained the bathwater and wrapped Keith in one of his larger towels. Shiro laid him on the floor and took out some supplies to change him into a diaper. 

“Sorry.” Keith whimpered.

Shiro shushed him. “You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He sighed. “I should have been here for you.”

Shiro gave Keith a soft rag to play with. Keith pouted and started to chew on the frayed edges.

“That’s not food, mister.” Shiro playfully scolded. He reached into one of the diaper bag’s pockets and pressed a pacifier to Keith’s lips. He latched on immediately. Shiro tenderly spread apart Keith’s legs and cleaned him off with a baby wipe. He flinched at the cold feeling, hiding his face behind the rag. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. We’re almost done.”

Keith inhaled and let out a loud screech. He squirmed against Shiro’s grip. Shiro had to grab him by his ankles and cross them. Keith wailed and pounded his fists against the floor.

“No!” He screamed. “No!”

“I know, baby. I know.” Shiro lilted. He took his free hand and began patting Keith’s belly. Keith gasped for air between sobbs. Shiro softly sang a nursery rhyme under his breath. It was quiet, but still loud enough for Keith to hear. His cries slowly died down as he fell limp against Shiro’s grip.

“It’s okay, Keith. You’re okay. I’m right here.” He repeated several times.

Shiro squirted some rash cream into his hand and began smearing it between Keith’s legs. He slid the diaper underneath him then sprinkled talcum powder over his privates. Keith whimpered, still squirming a bit. Shiro taped the diaper closed and started to wash his hands.

Keith tugged on his pant leg. “Bruder?” He slurred behind his thumb.

“What’s up?”

“Baba?” He pleaded.

Shiro fawned. “Of course.” 

He gently rubbed circles on Keith’s bare back as he paced back into the bedroom. Shiro sat him on the bed and pulled a juice carton from the mini fridge. Keith impatiently kicked his legs and whined. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Shiro screwed the cap closed and settled Keith on his lap. He replaced the boy’s thumb with the teat of the bottle. Keith stared up at him with doe eyes as he began to nurse. Shiro swayed back and forth where he sat.

“What in the world’s gotten you so worked up today, kiddo?”

Keith mewled, pawing at Shiro’s shirt. His eyes were still brimmed with tears, threatening to turn into another tantrum at the drop of a hat. Keith released the empty bottle and cooed. 

“All done?”

Shiro placed the bottle on the nightstand. He reached for a blanket to swaddle Keith in. Keith nuzzled his face into Shiro’s chest and yawned.

“Yeah, I bet you’re sleepy, huh?” Shiro patted his bottom. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

It wasn’t until Keith was asleep for three hours that Shiro got up to change his clothes and use the bathroom. Shiro was at a loss. He couldn’t understand why Keith had been so upset. What had caused him to have a panic attack?

He was drying off his hands when he heard Keith suddenly shriek. Shiro hurried out of the bathroom and flipped on the lights.

“Bruder! Bruder!” Keith cried hysterically. 

“Hey. I’m right here, Keith. I just went to the bathroom but now I’m back.” Shiro sat on the bed. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“Gone.” Keith hiccuped. “Thought– Thought you left me–” Keith crumbled into his chest.

“Oh, Keith. I’m sorry I scared you.” Shiro kissed the crown of his head. “Do you wanna watch a movie? Will that make you feel better?”

“Bear?” He sniffed.

“You wanna watch Brother Bear?” Keith nodded. “Okay, we can do that.”

Shiro pulled out his computer and found the movie in his library. It was a favorite of Keith’s when he was regressed, and he thought it’d be easier if he just bought it rather than finding illegal downloads on the internet every time he wanted to watch it. Soon after the movie started, Keith was giggling and babbling along to the songs. Shiro sang along with him and tried to mimic the character’s voices as best as he could. He would never admit any of this to anyone, but he would do anything for his baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> “bruder? ikh bin terafeyd”  
> "Brother I'm terrified"
> 
> “antshuldigt”  
> "i'm sorry"
> 
> “ikh bin antshuldigt bruder ikh gehat a tsufal”  
> "I'm sorry brother I had an accident"


End file.
